


The Devil's Bribe

by lockewrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: It's just Lucifer being Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: The only thing you wanted to do when you entered Lux was drink. Lucifer has other ideas.





	The Devil's Bribe

You had gone to the bar to drink, never intending to make friends with the Devil but that’s exactly what happened.

College was miserable, every teacher handing you work as if you didn’t take any other classes. On top of that you were debating taking out a loan, having been fired from your last job for reasons your boss failed to explain. Any type of alcohol you could pour into your body was greatly needed, and the bright lights of Lux called to you like a lighthouse to a ship.

The bartender, Maze, kept pouring you drinks, and down they went. That’s when he sauntered in. All high and mighty, cocky smirk on his face.

“Pour me a drink Maze, another case with the Detective solved”

He sat next to you at the bar taking a sip before saying the words he said to anyone in LA. “What do you desire”.

And for some reason you found yourself telling him “Money, money and success”

Intrigued by your response Lucifer struck up a conversation.

“Want to be an actor then, all money and fame. I can make that happen you know.” There it was again that smirk. That smirk that you would soon learn meant he had a plan, a way of fulfilling that desire, the only real identifier that the man sitting before you was the devil himself.

“Actually” you responded, just drunk enough to continue a conversation with the man you deemed quite unusual, “I’m in college, have no way to pay for it, got fired, and am getting drunk”.

“So money for school and success in” Lucifer paused waiting for you to finish.

You shrugged, “Whatever it is that I figure out I want to do”

Lucifer had been about to ask another question when you told him to shut up and leave you with your drink.

His call came a few days later, you hung up. How he received your number you’d never know, and honestly, you didn’t want to find out. He was persistent though, and kept calling. So much so that you finally decided to block his number. Then came the personal visits.

Classes had ended and you were celebrating passing the last few finals by having pizza and catching up on Netflix. Or you would be if the pizza would hurry up. A knock on the door had you running to open it, not even bothering to check who it was.

“How in the hell did you get my address!” were the first words out of your mouth. Yelling at Lucifer seemed to come naturally. “And why are you holding my pizza!”

“He was downstairs and I paid. Also Maze, the bartender from Lux, she’s the one who tracked you down.” The way he spoke made it seem almost natural that someone would repeatedly call and then show up at your apartment.

“Well, I suppose you’d better come in and tell me what you want. You won’t stop bothering me until I listen I assume”

Lucifer glanced around your apartment, before shocking you with his words “I want you to work for me”

“I’m sorry what?”

“You said you wanted money, I’m offering you a job. Of course I typically ask for favors in return but consider the job your favor.”

“You’ve met me once, why me? And how do you know I’m even qualified?”

“I thought I already covered the why. But in short. I’m the Devil, the real Devil. Hell and all that. Taking a break, running a bar, and in need of assistance as one of my bartenders just quit.”

You laughed “Oh yeah, sure, the Devil. Pitchfork and everything too? You do understand that I can’t bartend, I need a license.”

“Maze doesn’t have one, and why does everyone always assume I have a pitchfork. That’s very insulting mind you.”

In the end, you had agreed, needing the money and getting a chance to see the Devil at his best, what more could you ask for. Other than Lucifer not bothering you by showing up at your apartment with ridiculous requests, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
